


I'm Not Ticklish

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual tickling, Consent, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Teasing, Tickling, lee!logan, ler!roman, sfw, tickle teasing, ticklish!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Logan has had a thing for tickling as long as he could remember, and he’s rather good at hiding it. It only takes one slip-up for Roman to find out and make his fantasies come true.Warning: This is a tickle fic!





	I'm Not Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> This got way out of my hands and just sort of wrote itself lol. I think you can tell what I, as a non-ticklish person who is mostly lee, craves. Whoops.

Logan let out a quiet groan and tossed his phone to the other side of the bed, burying his face in his hands. This was ridiculous.

He’d had a small craving, just a small one, so he decided to do some light reading. For a few hours. And it only made his craving worse, just like it always did.

Despite his intelligence, Logan never seemed to learn.

And now he was trapped in the biggest lee mood he’d had in weeks with no way to satiate it.

Logan was beyond frustrated. He didn’t know why he, of all people (Sides, whatever), was cursed with this affliction. He was Logan, he was  _ Logic _ , he didn’t get struck with silly urges or cravings (and Crofter’s didn’t count).

He was meant to be the level-headed one, the unemotional one, the straight-faced one. That’s what made the other Sides take him seriously and actually  _ listen _ to him in discussions.

There was no possible way they’d take him seriously if they found out about his little obsession.

The worst part of all of this, however, had to be the fact that he wasn’t even ticklish.

There was a knock at his bedroom door.

“Logan,” Patton called through the wood. “Are you joining us for game night?”

Logan sighed, dragging his hands down his face. “Yes, I’ll be out momentarily,” he called back.

He stuffed his phone back in his pocket, straightened his clothes and hair, and made his way out of his room to join everyone.

That night, they manifested in the real world to play a few games of Werewolf with Thomas, Joan, and Talyn. Logan, of course, jumped at the chance to narrate every chance that he could (he and Roman would often switch back and forth between games for the role, a system developed after they kept arguing over who got to do it).

The third game in, Roman was the first victim of the werewolves. He pouted in his chair awhile, arms crossed, before he began to get restless.

“Logan,” he whispered loudly as Logan tried to continue narrating calmly. “Logan!”

Logan shot him a look but continued talking.

“Can I borrow your phone to look something up?”

Logan scowled at him as the remaining players began discussing who to lynch that day. “Where’s yours?” He hissed back.

“I forgot it in my room.”

“You can just conjure it!”

“But I’m  _ tired _ ,” Roman whined, leaning into Logan’s space.

Logan huffed out a breath and unlocked his phone with his thumb while passing it to Roman, eyes once again on his players as they decided to kill off Joan that day.

Roman made a humming noise as he scrolled through something on Logan’s phone, so Logan assumed he found what he was looking for. He continued on with the game and described the details of Joan’s death before having night fall once more.

* * *

Logan rubbed his eyes tiredly under his glasses as he collapsed backward on his bed. The game night had gone on longer than anticipated and he was exhausted. He was ready for bed and, considering the late hour, he might even let himself sleep in.

He was just about to remove his glasses and turn out the lights when there was a rhythmic knock at his bedroom door.

Too exhausted to get up and answer it, he called out a tired, “Come in!”

Roman quietly entered and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Logan’s bed, sock-clad feet padding gently against the carpet, and sat on the edge of it.

Logan raised an eyebrow at how unusually quiet Roman was being. Normally he was quite boisterous when entering a room, even at such a late hour. He hadn’t even said a word yet.

“Roman,” he prompted after a few more moments, the silence starting to worry him.

Roman was rubbing his hands anxiously and staring at the floor. “So, you forgot to close your tabs before letting me use your phone,” he started.

Logan squinted at him, not fully understanding what Roman meant at first. Then, his eyes widened in horror.

The slews of tumblr tabs. The tickling fanfiction.

His secret was out.

His face flushed painfully and he felt sick to his stomach. His entire body burned with shame. This couldn’t be happening to him.

Roman’s own eyes widened in panic as he watched Logan’s horrified realization. “Wait, no, Logan!” Roman tried to reach toward him.

Logan flinched back, curling in on himself. “So, what now?” He asked bitterly. “You’re here to tell me what a freak I am? How silly it is that  _ Logic  _ has such a freaky fantasy? Going to go and tell the others so you all never take me seriously again? Go on, let’s hear it.”

Roman leaned forward and reached out as if to touch him, but froze at the last second and pulled back slightly. “Logan, no, of course not! I just wanted to ask you about it, to understand a little better.” His voice dropped to a mumble that Logan could barely understand, “And, I dunno, maybe help you out a bit.”

Logan hesitated. “You don’t think it’s weird? Or that I’m weird?”

Roman shook his head.

Logan bit his lip. “You’re  _ sure _ ?”

Roman smiled gently. “Positive. It’s not gonna change how much I respect you and your opinion, And it’s actually pretty cute.”

Logan’s blush returned for a whole new reason, but he relaxed the defensive position he had taken.

Roman must have taken his relaxation as a sign because he scooted up on the bed, sidling up against Logan and throwing an arm over his shoulder.

“So, tell me about this tickling thing,” Roman said, back to his loud, charismatic self.

Logan buried his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment. “Can you ask me a question that’s not so open-ended?”

Roman chuckled and pulled him closer. “Well, what do you like about it?”

Logan shifted to be more comfortable, using the opportunity to tuck his head under Roman’s chin so they couldn’t see each other’s faces. It made it easier.

“I’m not entirely certain,” Logan said quietly. “I’ve just always liked it, as long as I can remember. I suppose it just seems fun and you get to be close with someone you care about and you’re comfortable with. I imagine the feeling is fun and it would be nice to laugh so freely.”

Roman chuckled again. “You talk as if you’ve never felt it! So, you like to be on the receiving end?”

The hand Roman had slung around his shoulder had slunk down to Logan’s side without him noticing, and he jumped in surprise at an unexpected squeeze. But, considering his little  _ issue _ , the following squeezes had no effect on him whatsoever.

Logan could feel Roman frown as he started to squeeze experimentally up and down Logan’s side and ribs. Logan allowed him to keep going for a few moments before he pulled away from Roman’s side, refusing to look him in the eyes.

“I’m not ticklish,” Logan mumbled.

“But… don’t you want to be on the receiving end?” 

Logan hesitated before nodding. “Most of the time, at least.”

“Oh, Logan,” Roman whispered, pulling him into a hug.

Logan tried to shrug nonchalantly. “It’s okay, I’m used to not being able to do anything about it.”

Roman hummed sadly and they lapsed into silence. Somehow they ended up falling asleep like that.

The next morning when they woke up, neither spoke a word of what transpired the night before. Roman went off to his own room to get ready for the day and Logan did the same.

The day was a quiet one. Both Patton and Virgil slept in much later than usual. Logan spent most of his morning reading a novel in the peace of the common room. Roman popped by a few times, he seemed to just be wandering the mind palace, but every time Logan saw him, he was absorbed in something on his phone.

After a late lunch as a family, Roman gave Logan a  _ look _ and nodded to the staircase before disappearing up the stairs himself.

Logan quickly made some excuses about needing to get some work done and went off to find Roman. The hallway was empty, but the door to Roman’s bedroom was cracked. He carefully opened it.

“So I did some reading of my own,” Roman said as he entered.

Logan shut the door behind him and raised an eyebrow. “Reading about what?” He asked warily.

“Your tickling thing,” Roman said, so nonchalantly that Logan almost choked.

“Okay?” Logan’s voice was strangled.

“So I know a little more of the terminology,” Roman continued as if Logan hadn’t spoken, but there was a new teasing glint in his eye. “ _ And _ I tried to find ways to make you actually feel ticklish.”

Logan buried his face in his hands, practically dying of embarrassment. “Roman…” he whined, uncertain if he was mortified or excited.

Possibly both. Probably both.

“Obviously, though,” Roman said, suddenly very serious, causing Logan to look up, “I’m not doing anything without your consent or anything that’s out of your comfort zone.”

Roman pat the bed next to him. Logan sat down and Roman wrapped an arm around his shoulders, very similar to how they’d sat during their discussion the previous night. He rubbed Logan’s arm comfortingly.

“Do you want to try this? I won’t do anything you don’t agree with, but I understand if you’re not in the mood right now.”

Logan bit his lip. His lee mood from the previous day was certainly still lingering, and the thought that Roman  _ wanted _ to tickle him only amplified it. There were butterflies in his stomach and a newfound hope in his heart.

“Okay,” Logan whispered.

Roman brightened with a grin and clapped his hands together. “Perfect!”

“So,” Logan said, fidgeting nervously in a very uncharacteristic way, “how exactly do you plan on trying to make me ticklish?”

Roman bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. “So, uh, a lot of it is psychological? Like making you feel vulnerable, teasing and anticipation, how much you like or trust the person tickling you. Stuff like that.”

Logan had to hold back a snort at the last point. Considering the crush he’d been harboring on Roman for a while now, that wouldn’t be an issue.

“Also,” Roman continued, “maybe typical rougher tickling, like squeezing your sides and such, just doesn’t work for you, so I was thinking we could try something lighter.”

Logan hummed. “Okay,” he said nervously. “So how do we do the, uh, vulnerable thing?”

Roman stood and moved in front of Logan. “We have a couple of options. I could pin you, but then I’d only have one hand to tickle you with and you could escape. I could restrain you, but it may not be the most comfortable thing and you could get sore, plus I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Or, if you don’t like these things, we can skin vulnerability.”

Logan squirmed a bit in his seat. It was like Roman had looked into his brain and seen his fantasies (or he probably just figured it out by what Logan left open on his phone). “I’d be okay with being restrained,” he mumbled.

Roman smiled brightly at him. He conjured some restraints for the bed and had Logan lie down after changing into a tank top and loose-fitting shorts.

“Before we do anything,” Roman said, “I want you to come up with a safeword. Something easy to say and remember.”

Logan’s brain was short-circuiting with excitement and nerves. He didn’t think he could even come up with a word he could easily shout out with his mind racing as it was.

Roman laughed at his expression. “Wanna just go for the stoplight for this one?”

Logan nodded.

“You okay to be restrained, now?”

Logan nodded.

Roman leaned over him. “I need you to use your words, Lo.”

“Yes,” Logan choked out. “You can restrain me now.”

Roman was so gentle while tying him down, so worried about hurting him or pulling him too tight, that Logan had to tell him to make the restraints tighter so he wouldn’t hurt himself. For all Roman’s bravado, it seemed like Logan wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

Roman stepped back after he finished securing the restraints. “How’s that? Everything feel alright?”

Logan twisted around and pulled at his limbs and extremities. His arms were pulled out in a T position and his legs were spread slightly so that Roman could maneuver around him on the bed.

“Everything feels okay,” he replied.

“Ready?” Roman asked.

Logan took a deep, steadying breath. “Ready.”

Roman climbed onto the bed, eyes hesitant and caring. He brushed some stray hair behind Logan’s ear. The soft, barely-there touch had a strange feeling accompanying it and Logan shifted with wide eyes.

That was new.

The look in Roman’s eyes turned teasing and predatory. He smirked. “I guess we’d better get started, then.”

Roman started to gently brush his fingers against the delicate skin of Logan’s wrists, right below where the cuffs ended.

Roman leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “So where do you think you’re most ticklish?”

His breath on Logan’s ear made him shiver. His fingertips stroked the insides of Logan’s elbows with barely-there touches, making him bite his lip.

Logan belatedly shook his head in response to Roman’s question.

He could  _ feel _ Roman’s smirk against the side of his face. “Guess I’ll just have to find out on my own then, hm?”

Roman wasn’t lying when he said he did his reading.

“You’re so cute like this,” Roman said, pulling back from his ear. “All flushed and squirmy, eyes all wide and hopeful. You’re so  _ excited _ , aren’t you?” Roman’s smirk turned into a predatory grin. “I wonder how loud I can get you to scream with little touches like  _ this _ .”

Roman emphasized his fingers by wiggling them just a little faster, their touch now residing halfway up his biceps, still just  _ barely _ touching his skin.

Logan bit his lip and instinctively pulled on his arms. An involuntary whine came from somewhere in his throat and Roman’s eyes flashed playfully.

“The -- the others--” Logan managed to get out, shooting an apprehensive glance at the door before his eyes were drawn back to his situation, eyes darting nervously from Roman’s face to his wiggling fingers.

“Locked and soundproofed the room the second you agreed,” Roman purred. “Told Patton and Virgil this morning that we would be working on video ideas all afternoon and not to disturb us.” 

The purr deepened into a growl as Roman leaned in to touch their noses together. “I can keep you here for  _ hours _ , tickling and teasing and torturing you all the while, and no one would be coming to your rescue. Oh, but you don’t want that anyway, do you? Because you  _ like _ this. You  _ want _ this. You’ll just lie here and take it, I could keep you here forever if I wanted.”

Logan’s breath caught in his throat. He was blushing so hard that his whole body was warm. He already felt like he was tingling all over.

Roman was  _ unfairly _ good at this.

Roman sat back up and pulled his hands away, making Logan mourn the loss of contact. Roman smirked at his disappointed expression and held his hands up in the air, wiggling his fingers. He started slowly lowering them towards Logan’s underarms.

Then, out of nowhere, they shot toward him at lightning speed.

Briefly forgetting his little “not ticklish” issue, Logan  _ shrieked _ , slammed his eyes shut, and tugged hard at his arms. He arched his lower back, trying to press his upper body as far into the plush mattress, as if that would stop the fingers from reaching him.

But no touch came.

Roman chuckled darkly above him and Logan’s eyes snapped open. Roman raised a teasing eyebrow and gestured towards Logan’s armpits with his head, winking.

Logan’s gaze flew to his underarms. Roman’s fingers were wiggling barely  _ centimeters _ away. He gasped loudly and pushed his upper body further into the bed, arching his back as much as he could.

Roman tsked playfully. “Wrong choice,” he sing-songed. His hand shot up to the headboard to snatch a pillow and he stuffed it under Logan’s raised abdomen.

Logan’s eyes widened as he tried to wiggle around. He was stretched taut and had almost no slack to maneuver.

This whole situation was a dream come true.

Roman dropped the Big Bad Ler act for a minute and rubbed up and down Logan’s arms as if to warm him up (Logan couldn’t find the words to tell him that the goosebumps were, in fact,  _ not _ from the cold. The touch was sweet and soothing, anyway). His eyes were soft and warm and inviting and his expression screamed adoration.

“Still okay?” He asked.

Logan took a shaky breath to compose himself and nodded with a smile. “Everything’s perfect.”

Roman grinned at him, brightening. “You’d tell me if it wasn’t?”

Logan nodded again.

Roman’s smile twisted just enough to go from happy to predatory. His voice went from caring to dangerous in an instant. “Then allow me to continue your destruction.”

He blew in Logan’s ear, catching him off guard and making him let out a quiet squeal.

Roman let out a low chuckle again, the sound making Logan squirm at the thought of what was to come. Then, Roman’s rapidly wiggling fingers appeared centimeters from his armpits yet again.

Logan sucked in a quiet breath as he watched the hands, his attempts to squirm intensifying. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to squirm towards the fingers or away (or maybe he was sure of which, he just didn’t want to admit it).

Roman’s fingers started moving down his ribs and sides, still not touching down. Logan let out a long whine.

“I’m not touching you,” Roman sang teasingly.

His fingers moved closer, so close to finally touching. Logan gasped. The fingers moved back to their few centimeters of distance.

This teasing went on for a few more minutes, full of Logan’s squirming and gasping and Roman’s teasing coos and laughs.

“Roman!” Logan squealed, not really sure what he was even going to ask for.

Roman leaned down to his ear and whispered cheekily, “We did talk about anticipation and teasing, didn’t we my dear brainiac?”

Logan pressed his lips tightly together and whined again.

Roman was already murdering him, and he hadn’t even really attempted to tickle him yet. Logan really hoped Roman was right, that the tickling really would work after all of this because, as much as he was enjoying himself, he would be so disappointed if he still wasn’t ticklish.

Logan was ripped out of his own head by Roman gently dragging his teeth against the shell of his ear.

Logan shrieked. The feeling was tingly and unbearable and he  _ craved _ more of it. Soft, uncontrollable giggles poured out of his mouth. 

He oddly wished his hands were free to grip Roman’s hair, the fabric covering his shoulders. He settled for digging his fingers into Roman’s soft bedsheets.

“Sorry,” Roman used his breath to tease Logan’s ear. He swapped to the other ear. “Does that tickle?” He gave the untouched ear the same ticklish treatment.

After a few minutes of giggles and squeals and shrieks caused by Roman’s teeth, he moved down and blew a teasing stream of air at Logan’s neck, causing his goosebumps to reappear.

Roman hummed thoughtfully. “I’ll be back for you,” he muttered at Logan’s flushed neck, giving it a couple of kisses that made Logan let out a small series of squeaky giggles.

Roman chuckled into his collarbone, making Logan squirm. “Aren’t you the sweetest?”

“No,” Logan said, the word a mix of a whine and hysterical giggles.

“Yes!” Roman drew out the word in a teasing manner, playfully mocking Logan.

Finally, blissfully, Roman’s tickly fingers touched down on the thin skin of Logan’s armpits.

And if he hadn’t already proved how right he was with Logan’s ears, Roman definitely proved how right he was about making Logan ticklish now.

It was similar to the feeling from his ears, but more intense. Logan’s giggles upped in volume.

“Told you I could make you ticklish,” Roman said smugly.

Logan’s squirming made him frantically shake his head. Roman, however, took it as a response to his statement.

“Oh, no, you say?” Roman asked. “You’re sure that  _ this _ ,” Roman punctuated the word with a slightly firmer tickle that made Logan shriek and burst into full laughter for a moment, “doesn’t tickle?”

While Logan hadn’t meant to start this new game, he was certainly going to keep it going if it could continue to give him the feelings it was. He shook his head again in response to Roman’s “question.”

“Hmm,” Roman hummed, tilting his head as if in thought. “What about this, then?”

Roman’s fingers switched from Logan’s underarms to his ribcage. Even with the material of the borrowed tank top now dampening the sensation, Logan’s laughter jumped. Roman played up and down Logan’s ribcage a few times before moving down to his sides.

“Or this,” Roman asked. “Does this tickle?”

He stayed there for a while longer as Logan tried and failed to squirm away from his fingers, the pillow stretching him out too much.

Roman suddenly pushed up Logan’s shirt and his hands flew towards his stomach. Logan sucked in a breath so harshly he almost choked. Roman’s wiggly fingers hovered over his stomach.

Logan growled in frustration as those fingers stayed so tantalizingly close, yet he couldn’t squirm towards or away from them.

“Not this again,” Logan whined, throwing his head back in frustration only to lift it right back up to watch Roman’s hands.

“I think this is my favorite,” Roman said with a smirk, and watched Logan’s reactions carefully. “Maybe I should just stay like this for hours and hours until you cry for mercy and  _ beg _ me to tickle you, hm?”

Logan went bright red, hanging off of Roman’s every word.

“How would you feel if I left you tied up here and only did this for the rest of the night? How crazy do you think you’d go? Could you even last another ten minutes? Another five before you started desperately pleading for me to tickle you?”

Logan held his breath, eyes darting back and forth between Roman’s sly face and the fingers undulating ever-so-closely to his stomach.

“Though I suppose it’d be too much of a shame to leave so much of you untickled, hm?”

And Roman’s hands finally touched down, leaving Logan in hysterical giggles once more. Only this time, he wasn’t just wiggling the pads of his fingers against the skin, his fingernails scraped the skin in delicate swirls and curly-qs.

Logan instinctively tried to suck in his stomach and tugged on his arms as hard as he could.

“Aw, come back, Lo! I thought you wanted this!” Roman laughed, and Logan’s heart skipped a beat.

It tickled  _ so much _ , especially considering he hadn’t thought he was ticklish before now. And it felt absolutely  _ amazing _ . This was better than anything Logan ever could’ve hoped or dreamed of. That craving itching under his skin was finally being satiated and he never wanted it to end.

He might just get addicted to this feeling.

Then Roman’s hands strayed far enough to just barely brush his hips and Logan actually  _ screamed _ , pulling harder on all four of his bonds than he had the entire session so far.

Roman laughed gleefully. “I think I found someone’s tickle spot!” He sang.

The scratching and spidering around his hips became firmer touches than the ones on his stomach and Logan was lost to his frantic cackling. He tossed his head around, screeching and squealing and laughing so hard that tears formed in his eyes.

It was the best thing and most unbearable thing he’d ever felt, but he had his limits. Logan’s breath was running out, his laughter was getting hoarse, his throat was drying out.

Logan wasn’t ready to stop, not yet, but he definitely needed a break.

“ _ Y-yellow _ !” Logan screeched through his laughter.

Roman immediately stopped, his Evil Ler face gone again and overtaken by concern. He started to gently rub at Logan’s hips, not gentle enough to tickle and just firm enough to help rub the ghost-tickles away.

Logan panted as residuals giggles bubbled out from his lips. He tilted his head back and let his muscles relax. He sighed when Roman carefully tugged the pillow out from under his back and his muscles could release their stretch.

“You alright?” Roman asked. “We didn’t really talk about what yellow would mean, do you want out?”

Logan shook his head, still panting. “Just needed a break,” he breathed, and Roman relaxed somewhat. “Do you have any water?”

Roman immediately conjured some water and helped him tilt his head and shoulders up enough to drink comfortably. Logan gulped down the water greedily, relaxing back on the bed once he’d had his fill.

“Your wrists and ankles okay?” Roman asked, massaging near where the velcro cuffs held his wrists. “No pain? You can still feel all your fingers and toes?”

“Yes,” Logan replied, rolling his wrists as much as he could in the bondage, flexing his fingers and toes, “everything still feels fine.”

Roman smiled down at him and started running his nails gently through Logan’s hair and across his scalp. The feeling was almost ticklish, but in a warm and pleasant way that didn’t make him feel the need to squirm or laugh.

After a few minutes, Logan let out a content sigh and looked back up at Roman. “I’m good now. We can start again.”

Roman grinned and leaned down to peck Logan’s nose.

A small blush spread across Logan’s cheekbones at the casual affection.

Roman chuckled and brushed some stray hairs behind Logan’s ear again, just like the beginning of the session, making him squirm and smile.

“You’re so adorably eager,” Roman said. “I love it.”

And suddenly the teasing persona that Roman had been driving Logan crazy with was back.

“Maybe I’ll start here,” he purred, softly dragging s finger down either side of Logan’s neck, “just to rile you back up again. Get that cute little blush back down your neck, make you lose all control, drive you crazy before we even get back to where we left off.”

Logan shivered and bit his lip, eyes begging for Roman to get on with it again.

Roman leaned down so his face was buried in Logan’s neck, hot breath ghosting over the skin. He moved his head around under Logan’s chin and jaw, as if deciding where to start.

Roman was  _ very _ good at the whole anticipation thing.

After a few minutes, Roman finally moved all the way in, using his lips to nibble at Logan’s neck until he  _ squealed _ . Soft giggles, the kind that  _ could _ be held back if he wanted to, poured from Logan’s lips as he tilted his head back and stretched his neck out to give Roman more room to work.

“Such a cute little tickle addict,” Roman breathed against his skin, making Logan blush all the way down to his chest.

Then, Roman moved up to a small spot just under his jaw on the right side and Logan twitched. He felt Roman grin against the skin and his heartbeat sped up in anticipation.

Roman opened his mouth and carefully dragged his teeth against that little spot.

Logan shrieked and tried to force his head down to protect his neck, only to be blocked by Roman’s head. He started squirming back and forth, his legs shifting around as much as they could since he couldn’t kick them.

Roman chuckled against the spot, making Logan squeak. “I think I like it here,” he purred, scraping his teeth against the spot again to get a cackle out of Logan. “I’ll have to remember this one.”

He finally pulled back from Logan’s neck and started ghosting his fingers down Logan’s body, bringing out squirms and small giggles again, before once more reaching his hips and wiggling his fingers above them.

“Nonononono,” Logan muttered, giggling hysterically in anticipation and twisting his hips around.

“Yes yes yes yes!” Roman mocked cheerily, fingers touching down and sending Logan into the throes of laughter.

He squirmed and jerked his hips around, making Roman chase the ticklish skin around. After a few minutes of frustration at his own reactions, Logan called out:

“Wait!”

There must have been something in his tone of voice because instead of ignoring the lack of safeword, Roman slowed to a stop.

“All good?” Roman asked.

Logan bit his lip, unsure of how to ask for what he wanted. He looked away from Roman and arched his back as high as he could.

Roman gave that dark chuckle again and Logan felt the pillow being shoved under his back again.

“You’re really asking for it now,” Roman said. “I’ll make you regret that.”

Logan dug deep inside himself, past the part that desperately wanted to be wrecked, to find his voice again. “Better step up your game, then,” he tried to goad, but his voice was wavering with anticipation.

When Roman grinned, he looked like a shark. One that had just found his next meal.

“This worked so well on your ears and jaw,” Roman mused. “I wonder what it’ll do on these ticklish hips of yours?”

Roman began lowering his head towards Logan’s hip bones. Logan gasped (he seemed to be doing a lot of that during this situation) and tried to squirm away, but the pillow kept him from moving.

He was definitely looking forward to regretting this.

When Roman scraped his teeth against Logan’s hip bone, he screamed again and fell into hysterical cackling. He could feel Roman smile against his skin as his teeth kept scraping. There were puffs of air against his skin like Roman was laughing at him.

Logan wasn’t even sure if he was actually laughing or not anymore, the sounds he was making were basically just high-pitched screeches and shrieks. He pulled madly at his bonds, knowing he wouldn’t get free.

It tickled more than Logan could imagine anything tickling. He’d called for his break earlier hoping that Roman would get to his lower body, too, but with this intensive tickling, he didn’t think he would have the endurance.

When Roman switched to spidering at his hips and blowing raspberries all over his stomach, Logan went silent, tears leaking from his eyes.

Roman came up for air, allowing Logan to get his breath back enough to call out for Roman to stop.

“ _ Red _ !”

Roman immediately exhaled the giant breath he’d just taken and his fingers stopped spidering. He rubbed over Logan’s stomach and hips a few times before moving to undo the restraints.

“You okay?” Roman asked, kissing his wrists and ankles gently as he unbound them.

“I’m great,” Logan breathed with a smile. “I’m amazing.”

Logan basked in the afterglow of being so thoroughly destroyed as he panted and relaxed into the mattress after the pillow was taken from under him.

“So how’d I do?” Roman asked playfully.

Logan let out a small laugh. “This was the best day of my life.”

Roman laughed himself and leaned down to kiss Logan on the cheek. “Happy to oblige, my dear.”

Logan hummed before he was overtaken by a big yawn.

“Alright,” Roman said, flopping down next to Logan on the bed and pulling him close, “now we’re taken a nap.”

Logan tried to squirm away. “Absolutely not,” he said. “It will completely mess up our sleep schedules.”

“C’mon,” Roman said, drawing out the word. “You’re all tickled-out, you deserve some rest.”

Logan sighed and sat up. “Fine,” he relented. “Just this once. But I would like to shower and change my clothes first. I’m covered in sweat.”

Roman brightened and kissed him on the cheek again. “I’ll leave you out some pajamas, go clean up.”

Logan used Roman’s conjoined bathroom to shower and relieve himself and found that Roman had left him some comfortable pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt.

He left the bathroom to see that Roman had gotten rid of the restraints somewhere (and had probably unlocked and un-soundproofed the room) and had burrowed under the blankets with a book. 

He looked up with a smile when Logan returned. Logan crawled under the blankets and cuddled up into Roman’s chest.

“Did  _ you _ have fun?” Logan asked nervously.

“I had loads of fun, actually,” Roman said. “Gonna be looking for every opportunity to torment and torture you again,” he teased.

Logan hid his smile in Roman’s chest. “Thank you.”

He felt Roman’s lips against his hair. “Anytime, brainiac. And you can have a repeat performance whenever you’d like.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Logan replied playfully. “And if  _ you _ ever want me to return the favor…”

Roman sputtered for a moment and Logan chuckled.

“Goodnight, Logan.”

“It’s afternoon.”

Roman spidered his fingers against Logan’s hip, making him jerk with a gasp when it actually tickled instead of the nothingness he was used to. He was still pretty riled up after their session, it seemed.

“Sleep well, Roman.”

And they both did.

(And if Patton took pictures of them cuddling before he woke them up for dinner? Well, no one had to know.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr at august-anon.tumblr.com!


End file.
